1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to multimedia, and more particularly, to systems and methods for retrieving, storing and distributing multimedia content in a cloud storage environment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A digital video recorder (DVR) is a conventional device for recording television programs received over the air or via a cable or satellite provider. In contrast to a video cassette recorder (VCR) which uses magnetic tape, a DVR typically has a hard disk drive (HDD) or solid state memory in which video is stored digitally for subsequent viewing.
Conventional DVRs have several limitations. For example, the number and length of recorded programs is limited by the capacity of the HDD or memory. Thus, if the HDD or memory becomes full, the DVR must either suspend recording new programs or delete previously recorded programs to make room for the new programs. Neither of these options is desirable, since the user may lose access to the previously recorded programs or forgo the ability to record new programs until older programs are deleted. Although the recording capacity of some conventional DVRs may be increased by adding storage hardware (e.g., a second or larger HDD), there is a substantial cost associated with purchasing and installing the additional hardware. Furthermore, most storage hardware, including HDDs and solid-state memory, is subject to failure, which may cause the DVR to permanently lose some or all of the recorded programs. Redundant or fault-tolerant memory is not typically employed in DVRs due to cost and other practical considerations.